


Asas

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Character Death, Romance, Wings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: A vida no inferno era difícil, principalmente quando se é o filho do satanás, mas Pip sempre estava lá para ouvi-lo reclamar, xingar a tudo e a todos a sua volta e amaldiçoar o céu e a terra enquanto dividiam uma xícara de chá.Mesmo sem asas, Pip era um verdadeiro anjo.Ao menos para Damien.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 5





	Asas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833388) by [Mia_Moni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Moni/pseuds/Mia_Moni)



> This is the original version of the translated work Wings, posted by myself at my side account Mia_Moni (exclusive for translations and works in english) available at https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833388

Ser o filho de satanás vem com algumas vantagens. 

Claro que existem os típicos deveres infernais como torturar, dilacerar e punir as almas condenadas que caem ali, mas não é nenhum serviço que Damien não consiga aguentar. Afinal, ele também tinha seu lado sádico.

Entretanto, se tinha uma coisa boa em ser o anticristo, teria que ser os poderes vindos de seu pai. Ao contrário do capiroto, ele não tinha limites para seu poder; não precisava ser invocado, ou ter um hospedeiro para ser permitido de usar e abusar deles o quanto quisesse. Sua única verdadeira restrição era, justamente, a insistência de seu pai em reprimi-lo quando ele considerava matar alguém antes da hora, algo sobre manter o equilíbrio das coisas, ou algo assim.

Agora que seu pai estava morto, no entanto, não havia realmente nada que o impedisse de espalhar o caos pelo mundo. Mas, por que ele faria isso? Seria só mais trabalho. Torturar almas e espalhar o caos dava trabalho, caralho! Ele já mal tinha tempo pra assistir TV com a rotina que tinha, imagina se tivesse _mais_ coisas pra fazer! Deus o livre!

Quer dizer… Não exatamente.

Uma coisa que Damien gostava de fazer com seus poderes - além de alimentar seu lado sádico - era criar asas. Apesar de só poder sobrevoar aquele reino condenado ao fogo, tinha algo de bom em sentir músculos novos se contraindo em suas costas, tirar os pés do chão e sentir o vento soprar seus cabelos - por mais que seja vento quente, vento é vento.

Em especial, adorava quando Pip as acariciava entre seus dedos macios e quentes, com as pontas levemente geladas. Era uma sensação indescritível que arrepiava todos os pelos de seu corpo até os cabelos de sua nuca. Elas podiam não ser parte completa de seu corpo, mas, quando gozava daquela sensação, era como se elas tivessem estado lá o tempo todo.

E, porra, se isso não o atiçava.

Nunca ele chegava tão perto de perder o controle do próprio corpo do que quando sentia o toque carinhoso de seu amado deslizando pelas penas negras, seguindo firme até a última pontinha. Talvez só quando ele ficava 100% putasso, mas isso é uma outra história. 

O fato de ser uma parte completamente nova, acoplada ao seu corpo, só tornava a experiência algo novo a cada toque diferente. Nunca sentia a mesma coisa, e cada vez que invocava aquele par de asas era toda uma nova experiência, sem o risco de se acostumar ao toque.

Algumas penas inevitavelmente escapavam quando pousava e até quando as arrastava no chão, mas era algo natural. Não é porque morava no inferno que as leis da física eram ignoradas. Algumas? Sim. Todas? Não.

Afinal, como é que se inflige dor em alguém se a física não existisse? Resposta: não inflige.

Ao final de seu trabalho, chegou em sua casa - que antes pertencia ao seu pai - completamente esgotado. Ser o governante do inferno não era tarefa fácil. Tinha burocracias para resolver com o céu quanto às almas com destinos debatíveis, espíritos revoltados que tentavam escapar de seu eterno sofrimento e até alguns anjos aparecendo para encher o saco. 

Essas pessoas que não tinham nada pra fazer lhe enchiam o saco. 

Deus devia ter continuado a permitir apenas Mórmons no céu.

Bateu a porta com força atrás de si, anunciando sua presença. Não que Pip precisasse de algum aviso para saber que Damien havia retornado, pois o anticristo, mesmo quando não batia a porta, soltava grunhidos e murmúrios à qualquer cômodo que fosse.

\- Pip. - chamou pelo loiro em seu tom de resmungo, esticando o “i”.

\- Na cozinha! - ele gritou de volta ao mesmo tempo que a chaleira começou a gritar.

Pontual como sempre, Damien sempre retornava quando o chá estava pronto. A rotina e comodidade da situação eram alguns dos únicos fatores que o mantinham o chão, incapaz de perder a cabeça com o estresse que passava ao ter de lidar com seus deveres no inferno. Ele podia ser sadista, mas isso não tornava o trabalho menos estressante e cansativo.

Ao encontrar o loiro ao lado da chaleira, já depositando o líquido dentro das xícaras enfeitadas com flores, tipo aquelas porcelanas de vó, se aproximou e apoiou o queixo sobre seu ombro enquanto passava os braços ao redor da cintura fina, claro, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para não fazê-lo derramar chá na bancada.

Um sorriso terno puxou os lábios de Pip ao sentir o calor do corpo de Damien contra o seu espírito. Naturalmente, o inferno era incrivelmente quente, entretanto, o tipo de calor que percorria o corpo do garoto britânico quando sentia qualquer toque do moreno era diferente do calor que sentia quando deixava a casa. Era especial. Algo pessoal do casal que não compartilhavam com mais ninguém e tão poderoso que podia isolar completamente todo e qualquer calor que não fosse aquele.

Embora, uma vez, Damien tenha, acidentalmente, feito Pip entrar em combustão espontânea durante um de seus beijos, algo bem mais físico do que estavam acostumados, mas isso não é importante agora.

O loiro soltou um suspiro e, deixando a chaleira de lado, ergueu uma mão para acariciar os cabelos carvão do anticristo, o qual afundou ainda mais o rosto em seu ombro, como se quisesse se afogar nele.

\- Dia difícil?

Sem forças para proferir xingamentos ou qualquer outra resposta verbal, o moreno apenas assentiu com a cabeça e inalou o cheiro característico do garoto de menor estatura numa tentativa de acalmar seus nervos.

Pip mordiscou levemente os lábios, seus olhos azuis encarando o líquido fervente que dançava entre as paredes de porcelana por um segundo antes de encostar a bochecha sobre a cabeça de Damien e beijar-lhe uma das têmporas.

\- O chá vai demorar um pouco pra esfriar. - constatou, conquistando uma espiada curiosa dos olhos carmim entre os fios negros. - Eu poderia massagear suas asas, se você quiser.

Pip sabia muito bem como Damien gostava quando ele fazia isso, já lhe havia contado diversas vezes como seus dedos pareciam mágicos sobre as penas macias, o que sempre o faria corar, não importa quantas vezes ele venha a dizer isso.

O casal deixou os utensílios na cozinha e seguiram para a sala, o loiro sentado no sofá e o moreno no chão, bem aos seus pés.

Não importa quantas vezes Damien criasse aquele par de asas soberbas ou insistisse que não eram suas de verdade, Pip sempre ficava maravilhado ao ver a forma como elas cresciam sobre as costas rígidas do anticristo, rasgando suas roupas até a mesma mal conseguir parar em seu corpo direito. No entanto, por ele ser filho do satanás, blusas rasgadas não eram algo difícil de concertar. Só precisariam de um retoque mais tarde.

Ao encontrar-se mais uma vez com aqueles apêndices enormes, o loiro estremeceu. Devido ao seu tamanho, sempre acabava intimidado pelas penas escuras e a forma como os músculos, quando esticados, ficavam duas vezes maior que seu corpo inteiro.

Entretanto, mais do que intimidá-lo, atraiam seu olhar e sua curiosidade como uma canção hipnótica. Não podia evitar de esticar as mãos em direção às penas negras e querer sentir a suavidade sobre sua pele clara.

Pip não era um anjo. Ele não tinha asas. Nunca saberia como era a sensação de alçar voo e sentir o vento soprando seus cabelos, muito menos a adrenalina correndo por suas veias, como Damien descrevia muitas vezes quando ele perguntava sobre como se sentia quando voava com aquelas asas magníficas.

Bom, mesmo que nunca fosse saber como era aquela sensação, ele não era infeliz onde estava. Satan, sempre que vinha visitar o filho, era muito gentil e atencioso com ele. Os subordinados do anticristo também nunca lhe faltaram com respeito, se referindo à ele sempre por Phillip ao invés de Pip, apelido ao qual Damien tomou posse completa, clamando que qualquer um que o chamasse assim encararia toda sua raiva. Damien também, apesar de mais intenso que os demais e ter problemas em controlar suas emoções, nunca deixou de demonstrar à Pip como o amava. 

Desde que havia chego ao inferno pela primeira vez, o anticristo o colocou debaixo de suas asas, metaforicamente, e o fez seu protegido. Diferente dos outros, Pip não recebia o tratamento de tortura e sofrimento ao qual todos que caíam ali eram condenados. Vivia um pós-vida quase igual a como era sua vida quando estava na terra, exceto que, no inferno, não sofria qualquer tipo de bullying ou gozação. Damien deixou muito claro à todos aqueles que estavam sob suas ordens que qualquer um que ousasse tratar o loiro com desprezo sofreria a pior das torturas que ele pudesse imaginar. E Damien tinha uma imaginação muitíssimo fértil.

Pip sofreu muito nas mãos de seus tios na Inglaterra, e também nas mãos de seus colegas em South Park, tampouco recordava-se de seus pais para saber como eles o tratavam quando em vida. Até o próprio Deus parecia odiá-lo, visto que não o aceitou em seu reino, mesmo ele nunca tendo cometido nenhum pecado enquanto estava vivo - até onde ele se lembrasse, pelo menos. Ironicamente, sentia-se mais amado agora que estava no inferno do que durante toda sua vida. Parecia que era muito mais aberto para ser quem era naquele lugar que tantos temiam do que em qualquer outro lugar que já esteve e provavelmente estaria, caso tivesse sido mandado para o céu.

Seus dedos trilhavam as penas escuras como se de algo frágil se tratasse, embora soubesse que as asas de Damien eram incrivelmente resistentes. Sorriu ao ouvir o contrário soltar um suspiro entorpecido junto com um resmungo quando o loiro retirou a mão da ponta da asa para voltar à base. 

O músculo conjurado curvava-se perfeitamente às costas do moreno, como se sempre tivessem estado lá. A magia de Damien era simplesmente impressionante e nunca deixaria de surpreender Pip. Parecia que quanto mais encarava aquelas asas, mais detalhes escondidos descobria, trazendo sempre a sensação de algo novo.

\- Suas asas são lindas, Damien. - elogiou o loiro, tomando duas penas ao mesmo tempo entre seus dedos.

Mesmo com o pensamento encoberto por aquela alucinante sensação, ainda conseguia escutar a voz de seu amado com clareza. O tom doce, com um toque levemente amargurado no final, deixava-o em conflito quando as asas entravam em questão. Por um lado, era feliz por Pip estar lhe fazendo companhia no inferno, pois certamente já teria enlouquecido se não fosse por ele. Mas, por outro, sentia-se mal por ele ter sido negado do direito de entrar no céu e ter que passar a eternidade em um lugar desesperançoso e cruel como o inferno.

O britânico já o havia contado várias vezes sobre sua vontade de ter asas como as dele, por mais que aquelas fossem falsas, e, embora Damien tivesse todo o controle de sua magia e pudesse dar à Pip tudo que ele quisesse, sabia que não era igual a ganhar asas de verdade, como aquelas que aqueles anjos vagabundos tinham.

Suas asas se retraíram por um instante, o susto fazendo com que o loiro retirasse suas mãos do local, como se tivesse se queimado. Aquilo não era incomum nesses casos, mas ele gostava de ser precavido para que não tivesse encostado em algum ponto indevido acidentalmente, principalmente considerando que ele não tinha muito conhecimento de como aquelas asas funcionavam.

Estava prestes a voltar a dedilhar as penas quando Damien se pronunciou, sua voz involuntariamente fazendo seu corpo congelar.

\- Pip.

O loiro inclinou-se para a frente ao ver o moreno abaixar as asas, costume que ele tinha quando estava pensativo sobre algo.

\- Pois não? - perguntou com os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos, o brilho curioso de seus olhos se fazendo presente.

\- Você é feliz aqui?

Oh, isso de novo.

Periodicamente, Damien encontraria um momento para perguntar ao loiro se ele estava contente com a forma que as coisas estavam indo, como se estivesse com medo de que ele pudesse algum dia levantar de sua cama e não encontrá-lo ao seu lado.

Pip abriu um sorriso carinhoso e puxou o rosto do namorado com a palma das mãos para um beijo, este retribuído desesperadamente.

Tão rápidas como apareceram, as asas se dissiparam das costas do anticristo, que ajustou sua postura para segurar o britânico de forma mais segura em seus braços, os dedos agarrando-se à sua roupa vermelha como se fosse seu último suspiro de vida.

Ao apartarem os lábios, Pip manteve as mãos sobre as bochechas de Damien e encostou sua testa suavemente contra a dele, sentindo a respiração descompassada do anticristo sobre seus lábios.

\- Sou mais feliz aqui do que poderia ser em qualquer outro lugar. - trilhou os dedos para seu pescoço e acariciou os curtos fios negros em sua nuca. - Eu te amo, Damien. Mais do que qualquer coisa.

Os olhos carmim fecharam-se enquanto seu coração absorvia o carinho dos toques do loiro sobre sua pele pálida.

\- Eu também te amo, meu anjo.

Selou rapidamente seus lábios contra os de Pip antes que este pudesse responder, deixando todo seu amor transcender através de suas ações e os toques que percorriam o espírito frágil que descansava embaixo de suas asas.

O loiro entrelaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura do moreno quando o mesmo o ergueu do sofá, com a maior facilidade do mundo, e prendeu as unhas em seu casaquinho vermelho. Olhos azuis como o oceano encontraram carmim como as brasas do fogo que os cercava e ambos trocaram sorrisos satisfeitos e apaixonados.

\- Vamos pra cozinha que a porra do chá já deve estar frio pra caralho. - ordenou Damien ainda com o sorriso implantado nos lábios, apesar do vocabulário chulo.

Pip assentiu, contendo uma risada entre seus dentes. Os palavrões eram bom sinal, significava que a melancolia havia passado e o Damien que conhecia e amava havia finalmente retornado.

Ele quase soltou um grito de susto quando o moreno agarrou suas coxas e o pegou estilo noiva em seus braços, o que fez o anticristo rir de sua cara, como fazia com todo mundo.

Damien carregou Pip pelos longos corredores de sua casa com um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto.

Não haviam palavras suficientes para descrever o que sentia por aquele garoto britânico. Ele brincava com suas emoções de um jeito que o irritava e, mesmo assim, o fazia cair cada vez mais por ele sempre que encarava aquelas órbitas azuis cintilantes e o sorriso apaixonado que surgia em seus lábios sempre que o via se aproximar. 

A vida no inferno era difícil, principalmente quando se é o filho do satanás, mas Pip sempre estava lá para ouvi-lo reclamar, xingar a tudo e a todos a sua volta e amaldiçoar o céu e a terra enquanto dividiam uma xícara de chá.

Mesmo sem asas, Pip era um verdadeiro anjo. 

Ao menos para Damien.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appretiated!


End file.
